Tallahassee Gas Mask
'''Tallahassee Gas Mask '''was an American alternative, grunge and hard rock band originated from Waterbury, Connecticut in 2016, formed by Alix Kelly and professional wrestler Zack Hardy. The group's musical style originally reflected that of Evanescence and other hard rock/gothic rock bands during it's tenure. The band was made official in January of 2017; and originally started with Hardy as the lead vocalist, and Kelly as the lead guitarist. The group originally started with Ariel (last name not recognized) as the solo guitarist, and Wayne Bishop as the bassist. After the inclusion of Crystal into the band, Hardy took a backseat and stuck to song writing, while Crystal was shown to be the lead vocalist for the group. After careful consideration; Wayne left the group in February of 2017, leaving the group without a bassist. Also, after lack of appearances for practices and meetings, Ariel was told to leave the group. After that; Crystal quietly was removed from the group as well. Upon Kelly and Hardy being the only members remaining, they renamed the band to "Seaside Parade" and made it a duo-band. Kelly would leave the group to partake in the Marines, leaving Hardy as the only original member. In March of 2017, Hardy announced the dissolution from the group, and would go on to returning to his pro wrestling career, as well as trying out with comedy on the side. Hardy has since said that he would love to get the group back together and make another attempt at making this a success, but has stated that the timing would need to be perfect for that to happen. Kelly has said that he would be open to the idea of returning to the band if his stint with the Marines didn't pan out, or if he completed his time there and wanted to return to music. Since the dissolution of the group, Kelly has taken a hiatus from music, Hardy has returned to professional wrestling, and specific members of the band still communicate with each other. The dissolution of the band was stated as a "tough pill to swallow" by Hardy, but said that "It seemed as though we all left the group on good terms, and there isn't a good reason to say that it will never reunite again, it just takes the right time to get it going." History Formation as Tallahassee Gas Mask (2016-2017) Tallahassee Gas Mask was formed in December 2016 by Alix Kelly and professional wrestler Zack Hardy, with the intention of getting together a band with influences of original music. In the early stages, Kelly was the lead guitarist and Hardy was the lead vocalist and primary song writer. Later on; Ariel was brought in as the solo guitarist, and Wayne Bishop was brought in as the bassist. Crystal was then brought in and took control of the lead vocalist position, moving Hardy into a manager role and as one of the primary song writers of the band. Names were thrown around to be the trademark of the group, with Kelly's choice of "Tallahassee Gas Mask" getting the push and becoming the band's original name. Member Departures (2017) In March of 2017; Wayne Bishop left the group on personal reasons, leaving the band without a bass player. Soon after; Ariel would be removed from the group for not showing up for practices and meetings. Crystal was then quietly removed from the group with no reason publicly given, leaving Kelly and Hardy (the founders of the group) as the sole members. Renaming to Seaside Parade and Dissolution (2017) Noting that there needed to be a chance in direction for the group after it's first few failed months, Hardy and Kelly made the decision to rename the group from Tallahassee Gas Mask, to Seaside Parade, and give them a new genre vision for the future. Soon after the renaming, Kelly was announced to have departed the group to focus on a stint with the Marines, leaving Hardy as the only remaining member. Less than 48 hours after the departure of Kelly from the band, Hardy announced the dissolution of the group. Hardy stated that the group breaking apart was "A hard pill to swallow" but stated that there was little reason to believe that the group would not reunite in the future at the right time. Since the dissolution of the group, Kelly has taken a hiatus from music, and Hardy has returned to pro wrestling. Future Endeavors (2017-present) After the dissolution of Tallahassee Gas Mask, Hardy and Kelly started a new rock band named "Letter to Yesterday" After the pairing had opposing schedules, making recording difficult to come by, Kelly left the group in late 2018, and Serra remained in the band, now referring to it as a solo-project, with eyes on releasing the 6284 EP within the near future. Wayne Bishop and Crystal have not shown much in terms of music since the dissolution of Tallahassee Gas Mask. Members Former Members * Crystal - primary lead vocalist (2017) * Alix Kelly - guitarist (2016-2017) * Ariel/Earl - guitarist (2017) * Zack Hardy - secondary lead vocalist (2016-2017) * Wayne Bishop - bassist (2017) Discography Albums * Tallahassee Gas Mask (2017) (planned, never released) Singles * Infection (2017) (planned, never released)